Golpe de gracia
by Souyu
Summary: Harry agoniza en una mazmorra, Draco lo encuentra y en una carrera contra el tiempo para salvarlo, piensa lo importante que es el moreno para él… pero es demasiado tarde. Death-fic. One-shot.


**Notas de autora: **Bueno, otro death-fic y otro angst, otro encierro y otra agonía, no sé de donde salen, pero la inspiración vino… o más bien oí la canción Everytime de Britney Spears que, aunque no soy fan de ella, me gustó mucho y me pareció sumamente emotiva. Mientras veía el video (no muy bueno realmente) me vino la idea de este fic y Draco corriendo por los pasillos de Hogwarts… me lució muy… apropiado, por decirlo de algún modo. Espero que les guste y no se confundan con la línea de tiempo que establecí.

No está beteado, porque no tengo ganas de leerlo completo, así que me disculpan ¿ne? Además... aún no cuento con la suerte de tener un/a beta... (mirada tímida) ¿Alguien se ofrece?

** Golpe de gracia**

Sus pasos retumbaban en el silencio de los pasillos. Iba algo lento, cabizbajo y deprimido, perdido en sus sentimientos. El ambiente no ayudaba mucho, el frío reinante en las mazmorras hacía todo más triste, más melancólico. Todo mucho más doloroso para el chico que caminaba por ahí.

Quizás todo había sido demasiado rápido. Quizás demasiado para él. Fue el primero en encontrarlo, en verlo y en saberlo morir. Quizás demasiado tarde.

El alboroto en su cabeza contrastaba con su alrededor, tan tranquilo. Sus sentimientos revoloteaban a gran velocidad por su mente, lastimándolo, hiriéndolo. La sangre en sus manos goteaba sobre el suelo y sus zapatos dejaban huellas húmedas del líquido que, a cada paso que daba, iban haciéndose menos oscuras… más difusas.

Realizaba su camino de modo ausente, con desgano, tambaleándose mientras abría la boca para respirar y las lágrimas formaban surcos en su rostro, mezclándose con el sudor derramado.

Todo en vano. Todo perdido.

Pestañeó con pesadez antes de acercarse al baño de varones e introducirse en él, cada paso le costaba un mundo y de un golpe se dejó caer sobre el lavamanos. Abrió el grifo y levantó su cara observándose en el espejo, tenía sangre en sus mejillas y sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar. Sintió como su labio inferior temblaba y su pecho se contraía, arrugó los ojos y abrió la boca para gemir empezando un nuevo ciclo de llanto, aferrándose fuertemente al lavabo.

Por largo tiempo, sus gemidos fueron lo único que se oyó. Estaba recordando todo, su cara, sus heridas, su sangre… sus ojos.

Había estado paseando por los pasillos cercanos a su sala común, se encontraba algo susceptible por lo que andaba solo. Habiendo pedido privacidad a sus dos enormes acompañantes sin cerebro.

Si lo pensaba claramente, no tenía deseos de caminar ni de ir a ningún lugar. Se sentía así como cuando uno no quiere hacer nada, solo estar o simplemente, ser. Por eso mismo, hartado de no saber a donde ir, decidió entrar en una de las tantas mazmorras vacías que se hallaban por el lugar; para descansar y divagar un poco.

Se acercó a la puerta y al colocar la mano sobre el pomo, percibió un fuerte olor proveniente del recinto. Un fuerte olor a sangre.

Con un horrible estremecimiento que surcó su espalda, abrió la puerta de un solo movimiento. Abriendo los ojos aterrados ante lo que vislumbró adentro.

Un inmenso e impresionante pozo de sangre oscura y espesa se extendía desde un poco más allá de la entrada hasta el fondo de la mazmorra. Reflejaba de forma escalofriante la luz del exterior, brillante al comienzo y oscureciéndose a medida que se profundizaba. Había una parte de ella que se encontraba seca, justo en la orilla, jugando a ser una playa en la que las olas, en vez de moverse, se van secando. Dejando su huella y un terrible olor nauseabundo.

Y ahí, dentro de ese pozo viscoso, como un espectro aterrorizante de brillantes ojos y respirando dolorosamente, se encontraba el cuerpo de un muchacho. El cuerpo de…

- ¡Potter! – Exclamó ahogadamente el joven en la puerta. Sus ojos no cabían en sus órbitas por la magnitud de lo que observaba, su respiración era agitada y su mente de repente se vio nublada, sin saber que hacer.

Solo podía ver el cuerpo ante él. Apreciar con una presión en el pecho las heridas de su némesis, todas enormes y mortales.

La ropa se encontraba lastimosamente desgarrada, dando tan solo una idea de la tortura que sufrió el escuálido cuerpo de Harry Potter, que estaba apoyado de espalda a la pared. La sangre salía de cada una de las profundas cortadas lenta pero fatalmente, llevando consigo la vida del famoso chico.

Fue lacerado, de una forma sádica y cruel. Si entornaba bien sus ojos, el rubio podía ver que de los miembros del moreno se desprendían trozos de alguna clase de hilo. Como si hubiese sido atado con tal fuerza que éstos penetraron su piel y cortaron sus venas, desangrándolo. A su alrededor, en el suelo empozado, se hallaban pedazos de lo que parecían ser algunos de los dedos del joven de ojos verdes.

Al escuchar su nombre, el muchacho logró abrir sus ojos lentamente, con dolor. Enfocando lo más que podía a la persona frente a él. Ya no sentía dolor, su cuerpo todo adormecido solo podía estar ahí, esperando el momento del final. Su respiración era complicada y regularmente la sangre trancaba la tráquea, ahogándolo. Aún no entendía como no había muerto aún.

Creyó ver un ángel, la luz contrastando con el cuerpo del rubio, pero cuando este entró en la mazmorra salpicando líquido carmesí, logró distinguir la cara de Draco Malfoy.

- Potter… ¿Qué carajo…? – Se interrumpió a si mismo cuando vio a su enemigo convulsionar, brotando de su garganta un coágulo de sangre, para volver a respirar con un gemido lastimero. - ¡No te atrevas a morir Potter!

- Mal… foy… - Pudo pronunciar el moreno. Preocupado, el rubio se dio cuenta que no podía perder más tiempo.

- ¡No te atrevas! – Le gritó por última vez, antes de darse media vuelta y abandonar la mazmorra, dejando la puerta casi cerrada; permitiendo la entrada de un pequeño halo de luz que reflejaba una línea de sangre y un ojo esmeralda del Chico-Que-Vivió.

- Dema-sia-do… tarde… Malfoy… ya es-toy… muerto.

Y cerró los ojos, sonriendo estrechamente mientras la oscuridad se lo llevaba.

- Tuvis-te… ra-zón… _Tom_.

Draco corrió a toda velocidad por los pasillos de las mazmorras, en una esquina resbaló debido a la humedad en sus zapatos y cayó de boca en el piso; importándole poco, se levantó y siguió corriendo. Tenía que llegar donde Dumbledore, él era el único que podría hacer algo por Potter.

En algún momento, durante su carrera, se preguntó seriamente por qué quería salvar al chico dorado. Un pálpito de su corazón le hizo pensar en las razones, notando que más allá del odio se encontraba un sentimiento oculto.

Un sentimiento que, al ver al moreno entre la vida y la muerte, decidió salir a la luz.

Llegó un momento en el que iba corriendo de forma mecánica por los pasillos, dejando de sentir sus pisadas. Tan sumergido en sus pensamientos se hallaba.

Aquel día en la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin, había sido tan… desagradable, pero él no tenía la culpa, no tenía idea de quien era Harry en ese momento; aunque no podía negar que algo tenía el chico que le llamó su atención… por algo le dirigió la palabra. Desde lo que sucedió en el tren no había dejado de lamentar no haberse dado cuenta de quien era el chiquillo con el que se probó las túnicas.

Y recordando lo del tren, la mano extendida aún le ardía en la memoria, y el rechazo de Harry que, aunque lo disimuló muy bien, lastimó su orgullo de la peor forma posible. Nunca se había sentido tan hundido y desplazado en su vida.

Y así siguió. Durante todos esos años de estudiar juntos, su vida fue ser relegado a ser la sombra del chico dorado, llamando la atención solo para enojar al moreno y a su grupito de amigos. Pero principalmente, siendo sarcástico, ofensivo y altanero, solo para lograr un poco de esa mirada esmeralda; para poder verse en esa luz que todos lograban ver en Harry; pero que sin embargo, solo lograba ser una sombra para él, siendo arrojado otra vez a la oscuridad de la que no quería ser partícipe.

No supo bien cuando su interés en molestarlo se convirtió en obsesión y su escondida admiración en… algo más. Llamar su atención, solo eso quería, que aunque fuera con rabia y rencor lograr una mirada; que aunque fuera a la fuerza obtener un simple toque, no importaba si era un golpe en la nariz. Que aunque fuera una réplica mordaz, poder oír su voz dirigida hacia él. De repente en base a eso empezó a girar su mundo. En torno a Harry y a lo que hiciera con su vida.

Y como odió a la mujercita Cho Chang, ella que llamó la atención de Harry en su momento. Pero odió aún más que ella jugara con él. Que mientras lloriqueaba por Cedrid Diggory, ella usara a Potter como un trapo desechable. Gracias solo fue un interés pasajero para el moreno…

No algo como lo de él, duradero. Que a pesar de los años, con simples palabras lograba arrancar reacciones instantáneas del muchacho de ojos verdes. Solas para él.

Y en quinto año… ahí fue cuando su obsesión llegó a un punto incomprensible para él. Aún no entendía como había sido capaz de disfrutar la posibilidad de ver a Harry retorcerse bajo el Cruciatus. Pero lo entendió, no fue exactamente lo de la maldición, sino el hecho de ver al moreno desvalido en el suelo, asustado… indefenso… hermoso.

Pero cuando su padre fue arrestado por culpa del chico dorado; sintió una rabia tan enorme que su sentimiento de admiración o lo que fuera, quedó totalmente aplacado, sin posibilidad de respirar. Por lo tanto, pasó gran parte de las vacaciones y sexto año, buscando la forma perfecta de vengarse…

Y en séptimo fue cuando lo logró.

Sintió una excitación fascinante cuando lo vio caer en la trampa, cuando lo vio desaparecer en ese vórtice espeluznante que lo llevaría a la destrucción. Pensó que se sentiría satisfecho, y así fue durante el primer día; pero cuando pasaron los días y las semanas, y nadie sabía que había sido del Chico-Que-Vivió, empezó a preocuparse.

Comenzó a creer que pudo haber cometido un error. Y una mañana, con un sueño, se descubrió a si mismo llorando por la suerte de su enemigo… y quiso que volviera, para verlo y regresar al círculo vicioso de amarlo y odiarlo en el que estaba desde los once años.

Y cuando finalmente lo volvió a ver… estaba en una mazmorra en medio de un pozo de sangre espesa.

Muriéndose… yéndosele de las manos.

Y no quería. No cuando entendió lo importante que era Harry en su vida.

Y de repente se halló frente a la gárgola que daba hacia el despacho de Dumbledore. La observó impaciente, no sabiendo qué hacer; y cuando decidió que gritar sería una buena opción, apareció el director de Hogwarts acompañado del profesor de pociones.

Se quedaron mirando por unos instantes, en lo que Dumbledore examinaba los rasgos de su alumno Malfoy y el profesor Snape notó las marcas secas del líquido color cobrizo en las suelas de los zapatos.

Draco sudaba profusamente y jadeaba en busca de oxígeno. En un momento respiró profundo, dispuesto a empezar a hablar cuando fue interrumpido.

- ¿Qué se le ofrece Sr. Malfoy? – Dijo la calmada voz de Dumbledore, estrechando los ojos en anticipación a la respuesta. - ¿Por qué tanta agitación? ¿Ocurre algo?

- Encontré… - Se interrumpió al ver a su profesor de pociones, él sabía que era un seguidor del que No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. No sabía si era seguro que supiera sobre el paradero de Harry.

- ¿Qué encontró? – Nuevamente la voz del director lo instaba a hablar. - ¿Sr. Malfoy?

- Bueno… yo… - Seguía dudoso sobre si responder o no, cuando una punzada en su pecho le dijo que no podía gastar más tiempo; entonces tomó aire y continuó.- ¡Yo encontré a Potter!

La reacción a sus palabras pudo describirse como shock, tanto Dumbledore como Snape abrieron sus ojos con incredulidad, dudando enormemente sobre la posibilidad de que fuera verdad.

- ¿Está seguro de lo que está diciendo Sr. Malfoy? – Preguntó la voz baja y ronca del profesor de pociones.- ¿Qué encontró a Potter?

Draco lo echó una rápida mirada a su profesor y a Dumbledore antes de contestar.

- ¡Así es! Y tienen que venir conmigo rápido antes de que él… él…

No pudo decirlo… no quería decirlo.

- Eso es imposible… Albus… - Intentó decir Snape antes de que Dumbledore levantara la mano y lo callara.

- Iremos detrás de usted, Sr. Malfoy – Dijo calmadamente.

El rubio solo pudo asentir y empezar a correr en camino a las mazmorras, siendo seguido muy de cerca por sus dos profesores.

De ahí en adelante vino lo peor. Los pasos apresurados hacían eco por entre los pasillos, volviendo aún más tétrico la situación reinante. Gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, golpeando las ventanas y los techos. Todo como si el ambiente se hubiera puesto en sincronía con lo que estaba por pasar.

Para Draco el camino se le hizo interminable, con el corazón palpitándole con fuerza y la desesperación creciendo a cada pisada. Todo era como si pasara en cámara lenta, con sus ojos ardiéndole y el aire empezando a faltar.

Sus pensamientos eran solo para Harry.

En unos cuantos minutos, que para ellos fueron horas, se encontraron frente a la puerta semiabierta de la mazmorra. El olor a sangre era penetrante y nauseabundo, y el frío calaba hasta lo huesos. El ambiente era aún más pesado sobre los hombros y la expectativa de lo que habría tras la puerta comprimía los corazones.

De un solo golpe, el rubio abrió la puerta y admiró el cuerpo tendido de Harry Potter, acercándose a él.

Tanto Dumbledore como Snape observaron con ojos asombrados la escena ante ellos, pero pronto entendieron la realidad de la situación.

Ahí estaba Harry Potter, el Chico-Que-Vivió, en un pozo de su propia sangre, con rastros secos por su cara y cuerpo, e indudables marcas de torturas por todas partes. Aún peor, con los trozos de sus dedos flotando en el líquido carmesí. Convirtiendo todo en un repugnante cóctel de carne y sangre putrefacta.

Habían llegado demasiado tarde.

Cuando Draco estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del cuerpo del moreno, no quería creer lo que su mente trataba de hacerle entender. No era posible, él había intentado que no muriera y se le había ido. Era muy tarde.

La primera lágrima recorrió su mejilla y en un ataque de furia, abofeteó el rostro de Harry. Intentando despertarlo.

- ¡Despierta! – Le dio otra cachetada.- ¡Abre los ojos! ¡¡Despierta!! – Su voz se quebró y empezó a convulsionar en un llanto silencioso.- ¡¡¡Que abras los ojos bastardo!!! ¡¡¡Te lo ordeno!!! ¡¡¡Ábrelos maldita sea!!!

Tomó el cuerpo inerte por sus hombros y comenzó a batuquearlo frenéticamente, llenándose de sangre y dejando caer lágrimas durante el proceso. Gritando desesperado, con la voz totalmente quebrada y sus sentimientos a flor de piel.

- ¡¡¡Abre los ojos Harry!!! ¡¡¡Ábrelos!!! – Unas manos lo tomaron por sus hombros y lo obligaron a separarse de la masa sin vida.- Ábrelos… Por favor…

- Cálmate.- Oyó de la persona que lo sujetaba por detrás, Snape.- Es demasiado tarde.

Las últimas palabras hicieron eco en su cerebro, mientras que al fin aceptaba que el chico dorado había muerto. Su cuerpo ya convulsionaba en un llanto descontrolado, y se recargó contra el cuerpo de su profesor. Negando suavemente, mientras que repetía una frase de modo muy suave.

- Perdóname… Perdóname…

Snape alejó al rubio del cuerpo de Harry, guiándolo hacia la puerta, donde se quedaron quietos. La persona de Albus Dumbledore se había acercado al que fue en vida la esperanza del Mundo Mágico. Tocó su cara y especialmente su cicatriz, todo con una expresión de tristeza infinita en sus ojos azules. Aceptando la horrible realidad.

Se levantó lentamente y, después de pestañear fuertemente, se volteó dándole la cara a Snape y a su alumno. Observó la expresión derrotada de Draco y la expresión casi fría del profesor de pociones. Casi, porque en el brillo de sus ojos pudo discernir la culpa y el dolor profundo del hombre. Ese que le había llegado con la noticia de que el Lord Oscuro había acabado con la vida de Harry Potter, tan solo momentos antes de que el rubio apareciera diciendo que lo había encontrado.

Pero todo fue demasiado tarde.

- Señor Malfoy… - Comenzó.- Creo que debería retirarse a su Sala Común, tómese un baño y por favor no diga a nadie lo que ha sucedido. – Ordenó el hombre de blanca barba.- No aún.

- Ya lo oyó.- Le dijo Snape a su pupilo, dándole un pequeño empujón fuera de la mazmorra.- Váyase y no hable.

Draco tan siquiera pudo mantener el equilibrio después de su botado del recinto. Ya no lloraba incontrolablemente, era más bien un llanto ausente. Se alejó del lugar con pequeños pasos tambaleantes, dejando huellas y sangre goteando de sus manos.

Y ahí se encontró de vuelta en el baño de varones, sobre uno de los lavamanos, que manchó de sangre y lágrimas amargas. Aún con la pesadez que sentía en su cuerpo, decidió ir al baño de los prefectos a tomarse un baño. Llevándose una eternidad llegar tan siquiera a el.

Una vez dentro, abrió las llaves que rodeaban la piscina sin preocuparse en que demonios estaba vertiendo. Se desvistió y se hundió en el agua, sintiéndola cálida al tacto. Se retiró la sangre y colocó su cabeza en borde de la bañera, pensando… sufriendo.

Todo era su culpa. Su maldita culpa. Él llevó a Harry a esa trampa mortal de la que no volvió… Todo por una venganza…

Una venganza que destruyó su alma.

Y sin saber cómo ni por qué, se encontró sumergiéndose en el agua para no salir jamás.

Para darse el golpe de gracia.

En una especie de altar, en unos calabozos fríos, tétricos y todos llenos de sangre y lodo; se encontraba frente al fuego una figura pálida y larga, cuyos ojos rojos resplandecían junto con las llamas. Una serpiente larga se arrastraba por su alrededor, pidiendo de vez en cuando un pequeño toque de cariño.

- Ya todo acabó… - Dijo la terrorífica voz del sujeto en el altar. Una pequeña sonrisa apareciendo en su cara de serpiente.- Así como te dije, querido Harry… Morirías cuando vieras al amor de tu vida, quien te trajo a mí y te dio el golpe de gracia.

El crepitar del fuego fue lo último que se oyó antes de que una escalofriante carcajada retumbara por el lugar.

------------------------------

** SouYu Jumonji.**  
26 de Mayo de 2004.


End file.
